i don't know
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Ryoga's going out of town with a friend and Kotori has plans. So, Rio decides to go and stay over at Kaito's place for a while. Nothing so bad can happen right? (For diamond marathon/ OOC)


**Anyways, story two for the marathon! Again, I promote anyone who participates! Anyways let's continue this story.**

**XXXX**

"C'mon Kaito!" Rio said as she plopped down on the couch.

"I know…" Kaito said.

Wondering how they got in this? Well…

(Flashback)

"Hey Kaito!"

Kaito heard the usual cheery voice he heard approximately every day. He turned around to face the smiling blue haired girl, "Hello Rio" he said in his usual voice.

"Hi, are you doing anything this weekend?" Rio asked.

Kaito pondered about it and shook his head, "No, I don't believe so."

"Great! Wait, um can I come over on Saturday then?" She asked.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

"On Saturday Ryoga is going out of town with his friend and Kotori-chan has plans over the weekend. So, I was wondering if I can stay over." Rio said.

"You're 18 aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you-"

"Ryoga won't allow it. Besides, would you allow me to stay at Quattro's house?" she asked as Kaito quickly shook his head.

"I thought so." She said.

Kaito sighed, "Fine, you can come over…"

"Great! I'll walk over. I'll be there around five-ish." She said with a smile and walked away.

Kaito scratched his head, was this supposed to be a date?

(Flashback end)

"Kaito-kun! Kaito-kun! You still there?" Rio asked as she waved her hand in front of him.

Kaito blinked a couple of times and took a step back, "What?"

"You just stared randomly off into space so I was wondering if you were alive still." Rio said with a smile as Kaito shook his head, "Are you making a joke right now?"

Rio was taken aback from this, "Wait what? Are you alright?" she asked as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Nani?! I'm fine!" he said as he backed his head away.

Rio removed her hand, "You're the one who said you weren't alright." She pouted.

Kaito shook his head; there was no point of arguing. "Never mind…"

"Let's do something to pass the time…" Rio said as she looked around.

"Like what?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know. You're the one who lives here." Rio said with a roll of her eyes.

Kaito sighed, "Fine then…"

"Let's just browse through the TV channels and watch was good." Rio said as she walked over to the couch and sat down.

Kaito grabbed a remote and sat next to her and offer her the remote, "You can choose."

Rio glanced at the remote, "Nah its fine."

"You're the guest and I don't normally watch TV." Kaito said as he offered the remote to her again.

Rio nodded and accepted the remote and turned it on.

XXXX

"Hey this looks good." Rio said as she stopped on a channel.

Kaito blinked, "… What is this?"

"I don't know, I just said it looks interesting." Rio said as she continued watching.

XXXX

40 minutes later…

"Hey Kaito" she said as she glanced towards him and found him sleeping. She smiled as she stood up, "Hey orbital." She whispered as Orbital made his way over.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

"Go grab a blanket for Kaito please." She said as the robot quickly scurried off and within a blink of an eye he returned back with a blanket in his hold.

"Arigato." She said as she took the blanket and walked back towards Kaito. She smiled as she placed the blanket on him and continued browsing through the channels.

Rio sighed as she began to feel drowsy and she blinked a couple of time to try to stay awake. She eventually felt her eyes drooping more and more until finally, her drowsiness took over.

XXXX

Hereto walked into the room and smiled as he saw the two sleeping next to each other. Hereto slowly walked over to the sleeping two and also wrapped the blanket onto Rio as well. Hereto quietly crept out of the room, hoping to not alarm the sleeping duo.

XXXX

Kaito slowly blinked a couple times and glanced down and was quite surprised to see Rio sleeping on his shoulder. More or less, quite surprised to see his arm around her. Kaito narrowed his eyes, how in the world did this happen? Kaito slowly remembered him dosing off, but nothing else. He sighed as he felt the girl stir.

"Where… Where am I?" Rio asked as she slowly opened her eyes and let out a yawn. She then widened her eyes as she remembered what had happened last night. She quickly turned her head upwards. She gasped and broke away from him. "G-Gomen…" she said quite startled.

Kaito shook his head, "I thought you were watching something…"

"I was watching TV. Then I must have dosed off at some point." Rio said as Kaito sighed.

"Good morning Nii-san and Nee-chan." Hereto chirped as he walked into the dining room.

"What?" Kaito asked as he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Huh?" Rio asked as she tilted her head.

"Huh? What do you mean? Obviously since you two are sleeping with one another you two are engaged." Hereto said.

Rio and Kaito were both taken aback from this, "We aren't engaged!" Rio exclaimed.

"Tell that to Otou-san." Hereto said.

"You what?" Kaito asked.

"I told Otou-san that-"

"Hereto, we aren't getting married. And why did you tell Otou-san that?" Kaito asked.

"I just told him that you were going to propose to Nee-chan." Hereto said.

"What?" Rio asked.

Kaito shook his head, "Hereto just because I-"

"Just kidding! I didn't tell Otou-san!" Hereto said with a grin as he ran out of the room.

Kaito and Rio widened their eyes. "Hereto!" the two exclaimed as they ran after Hereto.

"Hereto get back over here!" Kaito yelled as they ran out of the door. Hereto laughed as he ran out of the house and into the backyard.

The two soon lost the boy, "Where did he go?" Rio asked as she looked around.

"I don't know." Kaito said as he shook his head.

Rio sighed, "Well then…"

"Sorry about Hereto." Kaito said as Rio smiled.

"It's alright, he's still young." Rio said as she sat down and took a breath in.

Kaito shrugged as he sat down next to her, "True…"

Rio sighed as she laid down on the grass, "So, now what?"

"I don't know. Where's Ryoga?"

"I don't know…"

Kaito glanced down at Rio, "Are you going to call him?"

"I don't have my phone with me." She said with a small shrug.

"Oh… won't he get mad if-"

"It's fine…" Rio said. "So… Kaito-kun."

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say to Hereto before he interrupted you?" Rio asked as she glanced up at him.

Kaito stiffened at the question, "Nothing… it's not important."

"If you say so, so let's go grab a snack." Rio said as Kaito nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She smiled and she grabbed his hand.

"What do you want?" Kaito asked as he helped her up.

"I don't know." Rio said with a smile as she held his hand.

Kaito thought about, "Well don't either." He said as they continued walking, not even realizing they were still holding hands.

"Well, we'll see what they have." Rio said with a smile.

"Yeah… I guess so." Kaito said as he walked back into the house.

XXXX

**I dunno, I'm running out of ideas XD Anyways, feel free to drop a suggestion if you'd like something done. Anyways, review please! :D**


End file.
